A Friend in Need
by LonelyGirlRocks
Summary: (AU, NotSisters) Anna ha decidido salir con Sven a pasear,en el camino tiene un accidente pero hay alguien que puede ayudarle.


Hola a toda la comunidad de FanFiction y Fandom de Frozen, ésta se trata de mi primera historia aquí desde que me registre y eso hace uhh!

Es un triunfo poder alojarla puesto que soy una persona que tiende a que todo esté bien pero siempre me embarga la duda si realmente es perfecto. Dislexica y obsesiva, imagínense ustedes que combinación u_u .

Cabe la aclaración que se trata de una historia en un Mundo Alterno, sin hermandad de por medio y por últímo y quizá realmente importante nunca he visto la pelicula, sólo tengo nociones de que va.

También el aviso de Disclaimer, todo mundo sabe que personajes e historia pertencen a Walt Disney y yo no recibo nada en redactar esta historia.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana Anna dirigió la mirada al chico rubio que aún dormía, con mucho cuidado subió la cremallera de su rompe vientos y el cuarto fue invadido por aquel chirrido tan característico. Espero algún gesto, pero el joven no dio respuesta, se dirigió a la puerta y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Sven, un perro boyero bernés, quien dormía en la sala se limitó a levantar la cabeza al sentir la presencia de la pelirroja, se quedó mirándola mientras hacía movimientos de calentamiento, una vez terminados la siguió con la mirada hasta verla tomar su correa. Inmediatamente se incorporó agitando de un lado al otro su cola.

Ya en los senderos del parque Anna sentía el frío en la nariz y en las mejillas, y le resultaba difícil mantener el ritmo del trote, no es que fuera muy rápido sino más bien por la fuerza de tiro de Sven y de sumar al hecho que ambos corrían cuesta abajo. Todo vino a complicarse cuando el can divisó a lo lejos un par de ardillas, a lo cual imprimió mayor esfuerzo en sus patas para darles alcance importándole menos la chica que lo acompañaba. La pecosa sintió el gran tirón con el cual el perro de su novio pudo liberarse pero lo que a continuación sucedió transcurrió tan fugaz que apenas pudo percatarse de cómo es que había caído en el césped.

Quedó tendida boca arriba, contempló sólo unos segundos el inmenso cielo azul para ser remplazado por una bella cara quien le decía algo que no comprendía.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que dijo, quiso incorporase pero ésta la detuvo.

"¡No, no te muevas!" se notó la preocupación ante el intento de la pelirroja "Puede que te hayas lastimado, espera un momento."

Anna y la chica de cabello platinado esperaron, fue extraño pero ahí tendida en la hierba percibió el aire suave y perfumado que las envolvía y le lleno de paz, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sven regresaba campantemente y le pareció muy buena idea revolcarse en la hierba cerca a Anna, a lo que ella rehuyó tratando de incorporándose. "¡Ouch!" Se quejó sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

"Déjame ver." pidió la chica, tomo con cuidado el brazo y comenzó a recorrerlo palmo a palmo y preguntando de vez en cuando si le dolía cierta zona. Anna al mismo tiempo que observaba su brazo lastimado dirigía miradas fortuitas y con cierta curiosidad a la platinada concentrada. Al final descubrieron que sólo se trataba de una raspadura y gracias a la prenda que la cubría el daño sólo era superficial.

"Menos mal, no fue nada grave." le dirigió una sonrisa cálida, la miro directamente a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo para quitarle restos de pasto. Anna se percató que su cabello debía estar alborotado y echo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con un gesto nervioso y dijo "Gracias." con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Sven comenzó a ladrar rompiendo la ligera atmosfera que se había creado en ambas, parecía que le ordenara que terminara de incorporarse por completo y continuara con el paseo.

"Soy Elsa." se presentó la chica de piel porcelana, mientras acariciaba la melena del cánido quien estaba encantado ante el gesto.

"Anna." se apuró a contestar con una sonrisa en los labios "En verdad muchas gracias."

"No ha sido nada." tomó la correa de Sven y comentó "vamos, te acompaño."

"¡Oh! no es necesario que lo hagas."

Elsa arqueó una ceja y comentó con fingida seriedad, porque en su rostro apareció una expresión risueña "Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo."

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír y terminó aceptando.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios y críticas por el mismo portal FF o si prefieren a mi correo sputnikyourock


End file.
